


No temer es complicado,amar lo es mas.

by Yuixyuna



Series: Sobrenatural final fantasy xv [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canguro Dino Ghiranze, Daemons, Demon!Noctis, Demons, Dominant, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hunter!Prompto mention, Hurt Prompto Argentum, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolve!Gladio, Werewolves, Witches, demons connections, dragon!Aranea, fairy!Lunafreya, gentiana/ardyn mention, huntress!Aranea, possessive Gladiolus/Noctis/Ignis, prompto hates the nobles(title)and the king, shapeshifter!Prompto, sorcerer/vampire Ignis, werewolve!Iris
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuixyuna/pseuds/Yuixyuna
Summary: Prompto Argentum creció con un horrible odio hacía todo lo relacionado con el rey y la nobleza,junto a Aranea a los 13 años logran escapar de su país y se instalan en Hammerhead,Prompto como ayudante de Cindy en el taller y Aranea como cazadora para ayudar a la gente del pequeño pueblo con los daemons. Lo que menos se esperaban es que debido al descontrol de poderes del príncipe,este fuese mandado a un viaje para aprender a controlarlos,encontrándose con Prompto en el principió del camino.





	No temer es complicado,amar lo es mas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola todos!Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir en esta pagina,espero que seas amables y claro esta acepto sugerencias y criticas ya sean por faltas ortográficas que me pasase de largo!Gracias y disfruten de la lectura!

Estaba sentado en su sillón mirando la cámara en sus manos completamente interesado,mientras la mujer de pelo plateado y largo,la cual estaba sentada a su lado,miraba aburrida la televisión y señalaba cada cosa en forma de crítica pareciendo ,que estaba resentida con todo el mundo a su alrededor,cosa que le producía una inmensa gracia a el rubio cuando oía alguna maldición o insulto en Tenebrae o Nilfheim.   
Miraba atento las fotos en las cuales salía la plateada acompañada de otra muy voluptuosa mujer que no tenía problema en enseñar su cuerpo,la plateada tenía una cara de refunfuño pero en sus ojos se podían notar mucho cariño,aprecio y sobre todo amor a la contraría,en cambio la rubia mucho mas expresiva,miraba a la chica contraria con una feliz y cariñosa sonrisa en los ojos,Prompto sintió que esa foto era su mayor obra de arte y que se la debía regalar a Cindy en su cumpleaños,sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la chica de al lado le golpeo suavemente la pierna

Prompt,ve a comprar algo al súper hoy te tocá a ti-decía la chica tapada hasta la nariz,Prompto sabía cuanto esta detestaba la nieve que ahora caía,el pensaba que al ser mitad dragona esto la acostumbraría a ser mas dura a cualquier tipo de clima pero por el parecer solo resistía el calor,bufó cansado,a el tampoco le gustaba salir con nieve pero de igual manera se levanto y agarro las llaves que tenían al lado de la puerta,Aranea a base de gritos le recordaba que debía traer y lo amenazaba de que lo mataría si se olvidaba de sus cervezas,Prompto divertido rodaba los ojos a la vez que salía por la puerta y el invernal clima lo atacaba.

Hammerhead era un pueblo no muy grande,3-4 restaurantes,supermercados pequeños de vecinos,un árcade,el taller donde trabajaban tanto Cindy como Prompto,y la sala de cacería donde trabaja Aranea donde muestran contratos de diferentes cacerías las cuales Aranea amaba. Prompto trabajaba con ella antiguamente en esas cacerías,su habilidad en armas de fuego era tremendamente conocida,pero cuando empezaron a esparcirse rumores de que no era humano este se retiro antes de que pasase a manos mayores por suplica de las dos chicas. Era un lugar que se podría decir seguro gracias a sus habitantes por que debido al abandono por parte de la familia real por los muros la delincuencia fue en aumento hasta que los ciudadanos decidieron tomar las cartas a sus manos.

El se sentía completamente feliz con ello,no le gustaba nada de la realeza desde pequeño sintiendo que estos eran unos narcisistas egocéntricos,cuando Aranea y Prompto lograron huir de la realeza de Nilfhelim juraron que jamas verían a un noble en su vida y que mantendrían sus poderes y origen completamente ocultos,y ahí estaban desde hace 7 años,Aranea y Prompto ahora con 20 años y con una sensación de paz y libertad que habían deseado desde pequeños. Nunca supieron el aspecto del rey ni del príncipe,ni siquiera sus nombres y siempre evitaban los telediarios y si algo importante sucedía Cindy se lo comentaría.

Bufó enterrándose mas en sus ropajes sintiendo que el frío le calaría todos los huesos si no iba con cuidado,cuando llego a el pequeño supermercado local fue recibido por la amable sonrisa de Sania,una chica de piel morena y con el pelo atado en dos coletas

hey Prompt!!-saludó la chica con la mano,la tienda estaba bastante vaciá a pesar de ser las 6 de la tarde-hoy fue tu día libre?

Si,y el de Aranea,por culpa de esa mandona estoy aquí,sus queridas cervezas tienen que estar a la orden del día-comento rodando los ojos al acordarse de la que ahora estaría calentita en el sofá mientras el se helaba los huesos

no es de extrañar con el carácter fuerte de esa mujer-se ríe al acordarse del miedo que da en ciertas temporadas-y pobre tu con el frió que hace...por cierto te enteraste del ultimo cotilleo?-pregunto ilusionada la mujer,Prompto que ya había puesto todo en la caja negó con la cabeza preguntándose que sería tan interesante para tenerla tan emocionada-El príncipe y su séquito van hacer una especie de recorrido por todo Lucis y deberían de estar aquí hoy!-comento saltando de la emoción sin notar como el contrario palidecía,solo puso una sonrisa incomoda a la vez que pagaba

Genial Sania,a lo mejor consigues que el príncipe te capture unas ranas para tus investigaciones-intento bromear de manera natural,viendo como la otra gritaba que lo intentaría mientras el se despedía y volvía a toda prisa a su hogar con la plateada.

Nada mas llegar cerró la puerta con fuerza y con llave y fue directo al salón donde una preocupada Aranea lo miraba,y antes de que pudiese decir o preguntar algo el rubio hablo

El príncipe viene a Hammerhead hoy-fue lo único que soltó antes de lanzarse a abrazar a Aranea quien le devolvió el abrazo,sabiendo el aterrador pánico de pronto a la realeza 

 

\---ooo00ooo---

Recuerdame por que tenemos que hacer esto otra vez-gruñía cierto chico de cabellos azabaches los cuales estaban completamente revueltos

Ya lo sabes Noctis,tu y tu parte demoníaca seguís sin lograr adecuarse lo cual podría ser peligroso si alguien se entera de todo esto,le recuerdo que estamos ocultos de las personas normales-contestaba con calma un hombre de cabellos castaños y con gafas el cual iba en un impecable traje,recibió otro gruñido descontento-ni yo ni Gladio logramos entrenarlo con su forma demoníaca ni siquiera su padre y eso ya es decir por lo que tendrá que aprender por si solo,así que trabajaremos haciendo cacerías en diferentes lugares para que poco a poco vaya manejando todo y con el dinero de estas pagaremos todos nuestros gastos-terminó de narrar con tranquilidad,de reojo miraba como el azabache de cabellos revueltos y ojos azules oscuros se intentaba hundir en el asiento,mientras un grandullón descamisado de pelos negros y ojos miel leía interesado un libro,dio un suspiro cansado y siguió conduciendo durante varias horas.

Era de mañana cuando llegaron a Hammerhead,la única alegría que podía sentir es que podría vagar tranquilamente después de estar años en el anonimato,por lo que nadie sabía su apariencia,aun que tendrían que tener cuidado por los rumores de que ellos habían salido de viaje y estarían por la zona ,por lo que con una gorra que cubría su cabello y parte de su rostro salió a explorar la ciudad acompañado de los otros dos que estaban atentos a cualquier mínima cosa.

Después de horas de expedición llegaron a un restaurante,donde el dueño de nombre Takka les atendió amablemente y les recomendó rutas para ``turistas que solo quieren divertirse´´lo cual era lo único que se le había ocurrido a Ignis decir,pidieron la comida y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la puerta para degustar la deliciosa comida,todo hasta que la puerta se abrió fuertemente y todo quedo en silencio,solo se oía el sonido de unos tacones contra el suelo,hasta que pudieron ver a una mujer muy alta,con cabello plateado atado en una coleta,pero lo que atemorizaba era la armadura,un casco con rendijas largas que dejaban grandes espacios entre ellas que llegaban hasta la boca,un traje pegado al cuerpo pero que se podía notar muy resistente y al final unas muy pesadas botas rojizas,todo esto acompañado de lanza que lleva en su espalda la cual era de la misma altura que ella,con tranquilidad y elegancia fue hasta Takka

Hey Aranea-saludó con tranquilidad el dueño la chica solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza-me supongo que vienes por un aperitivo tanto para ti como para Prompto no?-la chica se quito el casco y se sentó en uno de los taburetes ante la mirada expectante de todos

Así es el muy imbécil se centró tanto en el trabajo que ni desayunó ni comió-contesto con una amable agresividad mientras el otro se echaba a reír-dame lo de siempre y un té para tomar ahora mientras espero-fue lo que dijo recibiendo un asentimiento del otro quien ordeno todo a los cocineros a la vez que traía el té

Y como van las cacerías?-pregunto Takka aprovechando el momento descansando un poco y hablando con la chica,la cual suspiro con cansancio

que quieres que te diga,cada vez hay mas manifestaciones y la gente esta reclamando seguido y estoy yo sola por lo que es agotador y estresante-contesto la chica pasándose una mano por el rostro 

Deberías decirle a Prompto que volviese,era un genio con las armas de fuego,ademas el estaría feliz de volver a ayudarte como antiguamente,después de todo erais muy buen dúo-comento aun que miro como la chica endurecía la mirada y bajaba el tono de voz,pero en un tono que el grupo del príncipe lo podía oír

Ten por seguro Takka que no permitiré que Prompto vuelva a las cacerías fue difícil lograr que los rumores desaparecieran,y aun por encima de ayudar a toda esta gente le digan cosas horribles o le tengan miedo-el tono de voz de la chica sabía que no estaba bromeando,y era un poco siseante de amenaza,el dueño no se dejo intimidar y negó con la cabeza a la vez que se encogía de hombros y volvía a la cocina por el pedido

Cuando se lo dio la chica con rapidez salió del lugar y todo el ambiente volvió a la normalidad incluso podía sentir a algunos clientes volver a respirar con normalidad por el miedo que genero esa mujer

Pero el azabache de ojos azules sabía que pasaba,lo sabía muy bien

Dios que mal rollo de mujer-comentó el grandullón del grupo a la vez que daba un pequeño silbido y comía de su carne con entusiasmo

Ignis en cambio bebía una taza de café después de haber tomado un sándwich,aun que este pudo notar la tensión en el príncipe-Noct?que pasa?-pregunto con tensión al ver el estado serio y pensativo del contrario,Noct solo levanto su mano enseñando donde había un anillo el cual brillaba tenuemente en ese momento,cosa que todos sabían que significaba 

estaba mas encendido cuando esa mujer estaba dentro-comento en un susurro-ella no es humana,pero tampoco es completa si no el anillo hubiese brillado muchísimo mas,debe de ser una mixta,ademas se podían notar sus colmillos los cuales eran mas largos que los normales-termino de analizar a la mujer mirando como sus dos acompañantes se miraban entre ellos y asentían 

Esto deberá de ser investigado,sobre todo lo que no me da buena espina es su aspecto y sospecho que sea una infiltrada de Nilfheim-dijó Ignis levantándose de su asiento seguido de los otros dos llamando la atención del camarero-mire le puedo realizar una pregunta?-comenzó Ignis intentando utilizar un tono amable,el camarero asintió y el otro continuo-Es que creemos que esa mujer es un familiar de un gran amigo de la familia,ya que e visto fotos y me gustaría hablar con ella en persona sabe donde la podría encontrar?-pregunto poniendo la mejor sonrisa que podía en el rostro

Oh claro si es solo eso!-comento el dueño riéndose-Aranea ahora va a pasar por la Asociación de cacerías,pero os aconsejo que vayáis a el taller de aquí y preguntéis por Prompto ya que Aranea va a pasar por allí para entregarle la comida-contesto,Ignis le agradeció la información y salieron del restaurante para recoger su coche y llevarlo a ese taller para investigar,aun que no les tomo mucho tiempo en llegar siendo recibidos por una voluptuosa rubia que no parecía tener vergüenza alguna de su cuerpo

Hermoso coche chicos-fue lo que dijo la rubia al ver a el Regalia,el coche regalado por su padre para la incursión 

\---ooo00ooo--- 

Era de mañana por fin y Prompto podía sentir que el aire entraba de nuevo en sus pulmones,ayer después de cerrar todo con llave y bajar todas las persianas posibles,Aranea logró distraer a Prompto de su terror con películas de comedia o películas horriblemente malas que les hacían llorar de la risa,aun así esa mañana tenía algo de miedo de salir a su trabajo hasta que Aranea agarro su hombro

Prompto,eso fue ayer,como dijeron hoy ya no estarán,habrán ido al siguiente pueblo para continuar,ve tranquilo a trabajar no pasara nada ademas si llega a haber algo sospechoso estaré en primera fila-fue lo que dijo la chica animándolo cosa que logró, ahí estaba,en el taller a las 2 de la tarde muriéndose de calor,llevaba mas de 15 autos revisados en toda la mañana, su ropa ya parecía una segunda capa de piel y se moría de hambre arrepintiéndose por no querer desayunar,Cindy aprovechando el pequeño momento de descanso a aireaba con el ventilador que tenían dentro del almacén,aun que gruño irritada cuando oyó un coche aparcar fuera,lo que significaba mas clientes que atender,Prompto se burlaba de ella mientras descansaba en frente del fresco ventilador,pensando que este tiempo era un asco,notó a Cindy hablar con alguien pero no le presto atención lo que si le molesto es cuando su cuerpo recibió un pequeño tirón como si fuese una pequeña descarga eléctrica la cual servía de advertencia. 

\---ooo00ooo--- 

Ignis hablaba con la rubia pidiéndole que revisase que todo en el coche estuviese de acuerdo con el viaje mientras Gladio y Noctis hablaban apoyados en la parte trasera del coche,estaban atentos a cualquier cosa hasta que Noctis sintió un calambre que le hizo doblarse por el repentino dolor,Gladio preocupado llamó a Ignis quien había terminado de hablar con la rubia ,el cual se acerco rápidamente,viendo como estaba,agarro la mano donde el anillo se encontraba,este brillaba de un azul intenso,parecía que palpitaba y tenía vida propia por la fuerza de este,cuando paso la electricidad de su cuerpo se estiro lentamente y fue arrastrado hasta un banco donde lo interrogaron para saber si estaba bien 

Estoy bien chicos joder es solo que ...-sus palabras se silenciaron cuando oyeron ese taconeo familiar al de hace unas horas y ahí estaba la chica, parada en donde los puestos para repostar,sonriendo y agitando la bolsa en el aire

Ara,te amo eres mi salvadora!-se escucho una voz agradable y emocionada de un chico que debía estar dentro de el almacén,el cual se dejó ver para ir junto a la joven mujer y agarrar la bolsa,sin darse cuenta que recibía la atenta mirada de tres pares de ojos,que lo analizaban con seriedad,pelo completamente rubio,pecas por toda la nariz y mejillas,y unos muy expresivos ojos azules con pequeños destellos violetas,Noctis estaba encantado con el chico pero esa apariencia eran mas problemas,los rubios solían ser gente nacida en Nilfheim y por el parecer ese adorable chico era mas fuerte que la mal humorada mujer,por lo que, se tendrían que centrar en el.

\----------- 

El chico para gracia de todos no parecía suponer amenaza ninguna,por lo que pudieron ver las horas que estuvieron por ahí para informarse,el chico era alguien agradable y de muy buen humor,todos los niños de la zona hablaban maravillas de el y los mas ancianos comentaba lo fácil que era ponerlo nervioso con lo tímido que era. Esas cosas no parecían ir de acuerdo con lo que el anillo marcaba, lo cual era un gran poder,ya era de noche cuando se enteraron que el chico iría andando hacía su hogar,por lo que sabían que deberían aprovechar esta situación,Noct y Ignis lo seguían en un estado parecido a la invisibilidad gracias a un elixir preparado por el segundo,mientras el gran lobo negro se preparaba para saltar al chico que estaba mas adelante,por eso cuando Noct asintió,empezó a correr con intención de llevarse al chico,el cual noto el fuerte ruido de las patas girándose a tiempo para esquivarlo pero cayendo al suelo de culo,por lo que Gladio en su forma lobo aprovecho para ponerse encima presionando con gran fuerza.

 

Prompto en ese momento estaba en un momento de pánico inmediato,sabía lo que un lobo de este tamaño significaba,un hombre-lobo en toda regla,el principal problema es que ya no cargaba con su arma encima y el lobo le intentaba dar mordiscos que contenía alejando un poco al lobo con sus brazos y piernas,aun que ya se empezaba a cansar por lo que sabía que debía actuar si no quería morir

\------------

Lo siguiente Gladio no se lo esperaba,cuando el chico que tenía debajo empezó a mostrar unos grandes colmillos y sus ojos azules claros parecían brillar,también unas enormes garras junto a un blanquecino pelaje que parecían púas afiladas. La verdad Gladio en lo que lleva de vida nunca se espero ver a un demonio cambia formas,y menos vivo, el cual era mas pequeño que Gladio pero llegaba a ser mas amenazante que este,el problema fue para Gladio el cual al estar distraído observándolo no se espero el ataque,y cuando reacciono el contrarió ya estaba a escasos centímetros,aun que todo ocurrió extremadamente rápido Gladio se fijo que el ataque del contrario había sido contrarrestado con una espada negra como la noche y sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño.

\------------

Aprovechando el desconcierto del contrario salió al ataque,pensando en herir lo mas mortalmente posible al contrario con sus garras,pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de la piel del contrario una espada se interpuso recibiendo el daño de las garras aun que parecía que este no le había afectado a nada del metal. Molesto se decidió haber quien era el culpable,pero retrocedió con rapidez cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba observando. Ojos purpuras que maravillaban a la gente pero que a la vez son como el mismo infierno,cabellos negros caídos sobre el rostro,sus manos con unas negras garras y su cuerpo mostrando alguna que otra pluma azabache. Sabía que era lo que veía,un demonio mayor de la familia de los cuervos,o como había oído a hablar antiguamente a la familia real de Nilfheim,la familia real de Lucis,los únicos cuervos existentes,la familia aliada a ellos la de los hombres lobo con los Amiticia y por ultimo el hombre que lo apuntaba con un revolver desde un muro,los Scientia,magos,brujos o vampiros,no se sabía mucho de esta familia,por lo que sabía que estaba jodido,estaba delante del príncipe que tanto quiso evitar,dio un paso hacía atrás pero oyó el sonido del revolver ademas de que una penetrante voz hablo.

Ven a mi,se mio-era lo único que la profunda y endemoniada voz decía,el demonio no abría la boca por lo que suponía que le estaba hablando solamente a el mediante telequinesia lo cual lo puso mas nervioso-por que te ocultas?eres fuerte y te quiero para mi-la voz le interrogaba,esa voz que le estaba jodiendo en esos instantes en el cerebro,sus patas temblaban y sabia lo que este intentaba,tumbarlo en muestra de sumisión,el lobo azabache se encontraba tumbado viéndolo fijamente esperando que se rinda,pero el sabía que eso no iba ocurrir de ni una forma,el demonio poco a poco se acercaba a el y cuando estaba a centímetros de tocar su cabeza pudo reaccionar y dio un salto hacía atrás sorprendiendo a todos los presentas noto como el revolver se preparaba para disparar por lo que salio corriendo hacía su hogar dejando a todos atrás,corrió a pesar de que su pata trasera sangraba por la bala recibida.


End file.
